De cómo Levi Ackerman se enamoró de un chibi
by odlarr
Summary: Su vista pasaba del diminuto ser que cabía en la palma de su mano, a la loca cuatro ojos que tenía en frente. —¿Qué clase de experimento fue este, maldita loca? —Ehhh... pues... [RiRen / Smut]
1. Prólogo

Hola mis queridos, hoy les traigo un nuevo proyecto. Una vez leí de otro fandom una historia titulada "La historia que todo fan del X/X debería escribir". Pues para mi esta es la trama que todo fan del Riren debería escribir alguna vez xD

Advertencias: yaoi, smut-fluff (jaja no lo sé, es atrevido con partes lindas, algún término para eso?)

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es **Hajime Isayama.**

Demás notas, **abajo ↓**

* * *

Su vista pasaba del diminuto ser que cabía en la palma de su mano, a la loca cuatro ojos que tenía en frente. Hizo varias respiraciones para no matarla ahí mismo, aunque se lo mereciera. A fin de cuentas, era la única en ese maldito lugar que podría regresar al titán cambiante a su forma original.

—¿Qué clase de experimento fue este, maldita loca?

—Ehhh... —la castaña se rascó nerviosa la cabeza. No sabía cómo le explicaría al enano gruñó de su amigo que en realidad no tenía idea de cómo había dejado al joven de esa forma— Realmente no fue uno... de hecho... hu-hubo un pequeeeño estallido de reactivos después de la última prueba y Eren estaba cerca, pero... _¡KYAAAAAA~! ¿NO ES EL ACCIDENTE MAS TIERNO?..._

El dedo de la castaña se dirigió a las costillitas del pequeño que tenía en la mano, que gimió quedito en protesta, y manoteo repetidamente al enorme dedo que lo pinchaba para alejarlo.

Levi bufó enojado y apartó al pequeño morenito del alcance de la científica. No soportaba que alguien mas lo tocara, mucho menos ahora que lucía tan... No quería ni pensarlo.

—Debemos estudiar si su reacción se debe a sus genes titanes, los químicos de la reacción, u otros factores del laboratorio... —los ojos marrones brillaban con un toque de locura y un hilito de baba se deslizaba hasta su barbilla— Además, deb...—

—Zoe...—su paciencia se había ido de paseo desde el momento en que la mujer entró como torbellino en su oficina con el moreno en manos— largo...—

—... y muchos exámenes de sangre, tambi...—

—Loca... Que te pierdas de mi vista...—quería matarla, realmente podía hacerlo, nadie la extrañaría, ¿verdad?—. Fuera...

—...orina y semen si es posible, no sabemos si sus túbulos seminiferos aún funcio...—

—¡Madita cuatro ojos, LARGO!

La sorpresa en los orbes marrones se vio amplificada por los redondos anteojos, su boca hizo una perfecta "o" con los labios, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes? —sus dientes se desgastarían a este paso, tenía que dejar de chirriarlos.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, y pensar que sólo es el primer día sin... **_¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_** S-siento que debas unirte al _clero_ conmigo...

Su irritación aumentó tres niveles en su escala natural de odio. No lo había pensado hasta que la castaña se lo hizo ver: viviría en celibato hasta que la situación del moreno se solventara. Su ya de por si malhumor, empeoró.

La mujer finalmente se calmó, y habló mientras se recuperaba aún de los espasmos.

—No te preocupes, volverá a la normalidad... —intentó asegurarle mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con los índices de sus manos, sin perder la sonrisa bobalicona de su cara— O al menos eso espero, nunca había sucedido algo igual... Lo cual hace a Eren un poco mas increíble...—sus ojos, desenfocados, brillaron de nuevo.

—Tch... Llévalo a tu laboratorio y arréglalo, demente. Y deja de babear sobre mi escritorio.

El pelinegro con reticencia le ofreció al... Chibi, ninguna palabra lo describía mejor... en sus manos, esperando que la mujer lo tomara. Pero esta sólo sonrió aún mas ampliamente y negó con la cabeza.

—El laboratorio tiene que ser limpiado antes de proceder a intentar revertir el estado de Eren, por eso vine aquí —en este punto, su sonrisa era enceguecedora, casi tenía que utilizar su mano libre como visera, pero no haría algo tan denigrante como eso—. Necesito que lo vigiles mientras preparo todo. Además, contigo no llora.

El azabache volvió a bufar, centrándose en la pequeña personita que temblaba en su mano. Era diminuta, cabiendo totalmente en su palma, su cuerpesito era fofo, sus extremidades cortas y regordetas, el lacio cabello castaño le cubría las orejas y sus ojos, ahora ligeramente anegados por las lágrimas, eran como grandes piedras aguamarina. Estaba provisionalmente envuelto en un paño, hasta que confeccionaran algo de su talla.

No quedaba nada cuerpo fornido y fribroso al que estaba acostumbrado ya, ni los marcados brazos o el duro abdomen. Sólo una versión aún mas pequeña de lo que debió ser el moreno durante su niñez. Su polla definitivamente no entraba en esta versión; enfurruñado, supo que tendría que lidiar por si sólo con su líbido hasta que el moreno recuperara su tamaño... o parte de el.

—Bien —accedió aún mas enojado que antes—, sólo lárgate. Suficiente tengo con el mocoso.

La pelicastaña le hizo el saludo militar a modo de burla y salió de su oficina, la mar de divertida.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez vengo con algo de más de un capítulo, algo raro en mi xD vi unos adorables fanarts de un Levi diminuto al cuidado de Eren, y pensé en que seria un buen tema. Y dado que es un Riren, el chibi será Eren en vez de Levi, ambos están en una relación desde antes del accidente, pero es una relación basada en sexo principalmente. Levi es posesivo y trata de no involucrarse emocionalmente, pero los sentimiento vendrán con el tiempo ^^

No pondré fechas para las actualizaciones aún, la universidad tiene mi tiempo tomado, pero no quería dejar de aportar esto, así que será cuando pueda. El largo de los capítulos también va a variar; los demás datos relevantes los iré poniendo en las próximas notas.

Así que ustedes me dirán, qué les parece y si vale la pena que la continúe. Sin mas, me despido.

¡Saludos a todos! Les quiere, Gosly.


	2. Día 1 El Accidente

¡Hola, hola! Un gusto volver por aquí, la universidad me tiene corriendo y estoy feliz de poder haber encontrado un tiempito para subir la continuación. El compromiso que tengo con ésto no me deja vivir sin remordimientos xD

* * *

 _Día 1. El Accidente._

Recién acababa de terminar el entrenamiento especial en su forma de titán cuando todo pasó, había caminado exhausto y acalorado hasta el Laboratorio con la animada Teniente. El olor a químicos y los vapores siempre le mareaban un poco al entrar, pero inestable como estaba, el efecto fue peor que otras veces.

—...vitamimas, y alimentos para aumentar tus niveles de hemoglobina...

Caminó por la habitación intentando despejarse mientras la castaña hablaba, su voz se escuchaba lejana mientras explicaba alguna cosa sobre su alimentación, algo sobre complementos vitaminados; fue entonces cuando sus rodillas fallaron por el agotamiento. Como reflejo estiró el brazo al estante frente a él y se sostuvo para no caerse.

Y de ahí todo pasó veloz.

Un pequeño exceso de peso y todo el mueble metálico se vino abajo, colisionando sobre él y a su alrededor una gran cantidad de botellas con soluciones y frascos de polvos extraños.

Tosió varias veces por el humo, y estuvo a punto de deshacer en disculpas cuando algo lo detuvo. Entre la bruma, el caos y los gritos apreció la primera punzada de dolor, fue pequeña, casi imperceptible, luego siguió otra mas fuerte, después otra, otra y otra; de un momento a otro una única molestia se convirtió en un centenar de ellas, constantes y dolorosas. Empezando en su pecho, se fueron desplegando hacia el abdomen y de ahí a sus extremidades como una ola de magma que le abrasaba la piel. Sus músculos se desgarraban y se estiraban sobre sus huesos, haciéndolo encogerse sobre sí mismo por el dolor.

—¡¿Eren, estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Un gritó adolorido fue su respuesta, deseando que esa tortura parara de una vez, literalmente sintiendo su cuerpo rasgarse y reacomodarse por lo que parecieron horas, pero sabía que aquello no podía haber durado más que un par de minutos.

Jadeó aliviado cuando sus súplicas al parecer fueron escuchadas, porque abruptamente todo el dolor se detuvo, quedándole sólo un hormigueo incómodo en la piel, ya extramadamente sensible.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba enredado en grandes cantidades de tela, y rodeándolo habían largas láminas de metal, el aire pesado por los químicos le hacía difícil respirar y no podía moverse, el cansancio que había sentido antes sólo se había acentuado.

Abrió la boca y trató de pedir ayuda, pero inexplicablemente tampoco podía hablar, sólo unos gorgojeos salieron de su lastimada garganta, sin embargo la ayuda sí llegó, y de manera aterradora.

El miedo le hizo pasar saliva con dificultad, ¿o era por los gritos que tenía la boca seca? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía es que unas enormes manos lo estaban recogiendo del suelo, levantándolo por encima de la nube de reactivos.

Las únicas criaturas que podían tomarlo de esa forma eran grotescas, median metros de altura y querían comérselo.

 _Titanes_.

Su discapacidad comunicativa no le impedía gritar, era al menos una buena cosa dentro de toda esa confusión. Se sorprendió al notar que ese berrido agudo lo estaba haciendo él, era lamentable saber que moriría gritando como una niñita. Inútilmente intentó resistirse dentro de las grandes manos, pero su fuerza estaba mermada, su cuerpo se resentía por el esfuerzo y el pánico le _entorpecía. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Todo había acabado para él._

Fue entonces que el titán hizo algo que ninguno había hecho hasta entonces: _habló_.

—OHHH MI DIOOOS, EREEEEEN, ¡ _ERES TAAAN TIERNOOO!_

El enorme rostro enloquecido y el chillido de la castaña frente a sí sólo lo habían hecho gritar más. _¿La Teniente se había convertido en titán? ¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

Sin embargo, poco a poco sus palabras empezaron a penetrar en la bruma de su confusión. _¿Tierno? ¿Por qué él era tierno?_

Parpadeando para discernir si lo que veía era real o no, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un montón de rostros sorprendidos, los soldados del Escuadrón de Investigación le veían como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza y tuviera un par extra de brazos. Y entonces notó que todos median el mismo tamaño que la Teniente.

 _¿Todos habían crecido o él se había..? No, imposible, no podía haberse... No, ¿verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?_

Luego de eso, todo había sido un circo. Fue llevado a otro laboratorio por la teniente, quien vestía un equipo de seguridad al igual que el resto de su escuadrón. Lo acostaron sobre una fría bandeja de metal y sólo entonces pudo detallar su cuerpo: no era más grande que las papas del almuerzo, su cuerpo estaba mal proporcionado y era rechoncho.

 _Sip, igual que una papa_.

Gritó asustado y volvió a lloriquear al observar cómo se le acercarban una indecente cantidad de jeringuillas queriendo atravesarlo y buscar una explicación a todo aquello, el también quería respuestas, pero no a costa de que lo dejaran seco.

—¡Eeeyyy, eeeyyy, basta! ¿No ven que el pequeño bebé Eren está aterrado? —la castaña Teniente tironeó su mejilla y lo cubrió con un paño pequeño, no había puesto atención a su desnudez hasta ese momento— No me digan que serían capaces de hacerle daño a esta linda cosita...

Pequeño e indefenso como era, difícilmente habría podido defenderse, para buena suerte suya la teniente había detenido a su escuadrón lo suficiente para que dejaran de intentar pincharlo y abrumarlo con preguntas que no podía responder, aunque implicara ser rebajado a bebé y que le llamara _cosita_.

La mujer volvió a cargarlo y no pudo evitar el incómodo pensamiento de que así debía sentirse ser alzado por un titán. Estaba asustado, _¿y qué si aquello era permanente? ¿y si nunca recuperaba su tamaño?_ Sería una pequeña papa por el resto de su vida, todos sus sueños truncados por no medir mas de 10 centímetros. No quería ni empezar a pensar en lo que dirían los demás cuando lo vieran, lo que diría el Comandante, su hermana, o...

 _El Sargento..._ La sensación de pánico volvió, por razones muy distintas. Esperaba que el mayor quisiera escuchar antes de matarlo por idiota.

Sollozó desesperado, no podía hablar para expresar su frustración y sus dudas, no podía preguntarle a aquella mujer si sería capaz de remendar el error que él mismo había ocasionado, se sentía desamparado y poco hombre por seguir llorando como un cobarde, sobretodo por un pesamiento tan infantil y sin sentido como ser una papa, pero no podía evitar que mas lágrimas corrieran cuesta abajo.

La castaña, sujetándolo con ternura, le sonrió conciliadora y finalmente le dijo las primeras palabras serias desde que toda esa locura había empezado, y que consiguieron de inmediato que su llanto se detuviera y una cálida esperanza le calentara el pecho.

—Te llevaré con Levi, no te preocupes. Vamos a resolver esto.

* * *

Disculpen que sea tan corto, pero mi vida esta llena de desgracias, como no: la universidad no me da tregua y se me dañó la laptop, tuve que bajarme en el teléfono un editor de texto y desde ahí voy a tener que escribir :c no es nada cómodo, la verdad, pero se trabaja con lo que se tiene.

Espero les guste, les prometo que el siguiente será mas larguito y con mas emoción xD dejenme saber que piensan, un review le alegra el día a cualquiera :)

Mis agradecimientos a todos los que esperaron, dieron follow y fav a la historia, por los comentarios, los lectores fantasmas y los guest. Subiré el siguiente tan pronto pueda, termino el semestre dentro de poco así que podré actualizar más seguido ^^

 **Reviews:**

AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger: yo quiero un Levi chibi, dormiría con él, le haría perversidades y no lo soltaría nunca xD gracias por la comprensión y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Anisama: que bueno que te guste ^^ la idea no es precisamente un mar de originalidad, pero me encantaba pensar en una historia así, con celos y demás cursilerias tontas jajaja.


End file.
